


3 секунды

by dirtyhalfdozen



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: After destiny, F/M, Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyhalfdozen/pseuds/dirtyhalfdozen
Summary: 3 секунды. Раз. Два. Три.Что может измениться за 3 секунды? Всё.Музыкальное сопровождение: Tears of an Angel by Ryandan





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написан на русском. Почему тут нет КК фанфиков на русском? Выкладываю сюда на свой страх и риск.  
> Приму добровольца перевести на английский, так как самой лень.  
> Это был мой первый фанфик. Писала в один порыв с чувством, что просто должна это выдать миру. Ссылка на оригинал https://ficbook.net/readfic/4548156

  
**_So hold on, be strong.._  
** Everyday on weʼll go!  
Iʼm here, donʼt you fear,  
Little one, donʼt let go!  
\----------

3 секунды  
 **Удар. Поцелуй. Сожаление.**  
И вот она уходит от него, тягая его лучшего друга на своих хрупких плечах. Он остался один. Снова один. И это конец. Других вариантов просто нет. Он держит одной рукой бомбу. В свободной руке пытается удержать себя от инстинкта самосохранения. Выбор уже сделан. Обратной дороги нет. Вся его жизнь, каждое его решение вело его именно к этому моменту. Сюда. К последнему решающему, дерзкому поступку.  
 _Жаль не получится ничего с блондиночкой. А так хотелось. Может хотя бы в этот раз что-то получилось бы._  
Леонард отогнал от себя последние мысли с сожалениями о том, чего уже никогда не случится. _Не судьба. Иронично._ Мастера времени окружают его со всех сторон. Дрюс пытается докричаться до Снарта, чтобы тот отключил бомбу. Но Леонард лишь в упор смотрит на него своими ледяными глазами, полными решимости и желанием поквитаться с авторами его таймлинии. Тех, кто спокойно смотрел, как маленького мальчика и его младшую сестру избивает безумный отец. _За это стоит умереть. Не умереть, а отомстить. Утонуть и потянуть их всех за собой._  
— Выключай! ВЫКЛЮЧАЙ ЖЕ!  
 _Наивный. Я никогда не играю по чужим правилам и самое время доказать это._  
— Я тебе не марионетка.  
Леонард отпустил рычаг, ни на секунду не отводя глаз от своего врага. 3 секунды, длящиеся вечность и последняя мысль. _Выкуси_.  
Вспышка.  
Яркий свет. Вынуждающий закрыть глаза.  
Легкость.  
Леонард в сознании. Он понимает, что он в сознании. Он чувствует эту легкость. Как будто всё, что когда-либо его беспокоило, просто исчезло. Здесь ничего нет. Никого нет. Никто не ранит. Не нужно бежать. Не нужно бояться. Только покой. И тишина. Наконец-то. Холод. Прекрасный легкий холод. Ему кажется, что он плывет, но не по волнам, а где-то в невесомости. Это легкое чувство забытья, когда не надо дышать, не надо думать, не надо переживать… за Лизу… за Мика... за Сару... за всех тех, кто умудрился пробыть дыру в его ледяном сердце и просто занять там своё законное место. Только спокойствие. Мгновение, которое кажется длится вечность. Или не длится вовсе?  
— Снарт! — раздается эхом откуда-то издалека. Его глаза всё еще закрыты. Он не хочет их открывать. Он слишком устал постоянно всем быть нужным. Когда же его оставят в покое в конце-то концов? _Дайте человеку умереть спокойно и пожить в загробном мире хотя бы 5 минут._  
— СНАРТ! — раздается уже совсем близко и как-то знакомо. Лен понимает, что он уже не парит в невесомости. Мгновение и он уже чувствует, что лежит на чем-то твердом. _Что за?_  
— СНАРТ, МАТЬ ТВОЮ! ОТКРОЙ ГЛАЗА! — за чем следует звонких хлопок от пощечины. _А вот это уже наглость._  
Леонард Снарт через силу открывает глаза. Он что, только что выполнил чей-то приказ? Все расплывается… только силуэты..что-то большое и белое находится прямо рядом с ним. Что-то темное и большое справа от него не двигается, но находится слишком уж близко. Мужчина чувствует давление, как будто руки, судорожно блуждающие по его лицу и грудной клетке. И боль… жгучая боль правой щеки от только что полученной пощечины. _Жжется же._  
— Леонард, ты слышишь меня? — это уже слышится четко. Несколько раз моргнув, Леонард начал различать силуэты вокруг. Белое пятно, которое то и дело блуждало по его телу руками, была ОНА. Его Сара. _Она жива. И она здесь._ Темное пятно резко двинулось назад и начало подниматься.  
— Он в порядке... дезориентирован, но видимо в порядке. —  _Мик_. Леонард узнает этот голос и рычание в любом состоянии. Слишком уж часто он слышал его за всю свою жизнь.  
3 секунды ушло у вора, чтобы более или менее адаптироваться к происходящему. И вот он снова видит и слышит. _И что, это всё? даже помереть спокойно не дают._  
— Леонард? — он видит легкую улыбку на немного опухшем лице Сары. — Хей… Ты живой.  
Капитан Холод закатил глаза и начал нервно смеяться. Он вернулся. Он сбежал от смерти. Удача сыграла ему на руку в этот раз. Волна облегчения прошла по всему его телу, когда он смотрел в глаза своей канарейки и видел в них сияющий поток счастья.  
— Что я пропустил? Надеюсь меня никто не целовал? — Леонард ухмыльнулся в привычной ему манере. Сара в голос засмеялась сквозь слезы.  
— Сейчас мы это исправим — сказала она, притянув парня к себе и запечатлела на его губах долгий, собственнический поцелуй. 


	2. Глава 2

  
**_Cover my eyes, cover my ears,_  
Tell me these words are a lie.  
It canʼt be true that Iʼm losing you,  
The sun cannot fall from the sky…**  
\----------

3 секунды  
 **Удар. Поцелуй. Сожаление.**  
..вот только последняя часть для неё продлилась чуточку дольше..  
Она отпустила его руку и сразу же отвела взгляд, чтобы не поддаться сомнениям и не прервать свою миссию. Сейчас ее миссия вытащить Мика. _Мужика в 2 раза больше себя. Супер!_ Она тащит Мика на себе по длинному коридор, оставляя Леонарда где-то позади. Она больше не обернулась. Потому что знала... знала, что он смотрит ей в след... и знала, что если сейчас обернется, то не сможет уже уйти... И тогда они уже погибнут все трое.  
Этого Сара допустить не могла. Она вытащит Мика. Он будет её ненавидеть, но она его спасет. Потому что так ей приказал Леонард. Это последняя просьба. Она не может его подвести. _Осталось чуть-чуть._ Канарейка уже не сдерживает слез. Страх делает ее сильнее и она уже практически бежит к Вэйврайдеру с Миком на спине. Сердце колотится в груди бешеным ритмом. Часть Сары рвется обратно, рвется побежать к Окулусу и... _сделать что? спасти его? остаться там с ним?_... Разум останавливает её. _Это его выбор. Он решил так. Я не имею права ему помешать. Я должна спасти Мика._  
Вэйврайдер. На входе мечется Джекс. Он замечает Сару, что-то говорит в наушник и бежит к ней помочь тащить бессознательного Пиромана. Двигатели начинают шуметь громче.  
— Где Снарт? — успевает спросить он, но ответа он не слышит. Он видит. Он видит в уже заплаканных глаза Сары, что они улетают без него.  
Сара уже из последних, кажется, сил запихивает Мика в багажное отделение, захлебываясь в потоке собственных слез. Она оборачивается в сторону входа. Его нет позади неё. Он всегда бежал за ней. В любой схватке, он всегда был за ее спиной. Но не сейчас. Он там. Один. Умирает. _Последний шанс вернуться... ну же_... слышит она свой же голос. Дверь корабля начала быстро подниматься и сам корабль уже начинает взлет. В ту секунду, когда дверь захлопывается, Сара без сил падает на колени. _Назад дороги нет._  
Они никогда не летали так быстро. Даже когда их преследовал Хронос в потоке времени. Когда Гидеон сообщила Капитану Рипу, что Сара Лэнс, Мик Рори и Джефферсон поднялись на корабль, он, не раздумывая, закрыл дверь и запустил двигатели. _Нужно убираться отсюда...пока еще возможно._  
Взрыв. Тряска. Ускорение.  
Секунды длятся вечность.

\----------

Мик открывает глаза и сразу чувствует боль в голове. Резкую и раздражающую. _Кто-то меня вырубил? снова.. Убью гада.._ Он поднимается на локтях и оглядывает по сторонам. В двух метрах от него стоит Джекс и смотрит куда-то в сторону. Он проследил за его взглядом и обнаружил, что они в багажном отделении, а на полу спиной к нему сидит Сара. Дезориентация и боль в голове затормаживают осознание того, что вообще тут происходит. Прежде, чем он успевает спросить что-либо, из кармана его куртки выпадает что-то темное. Мик смотрит на холодомет и вспоминает:

  
_Мой старый друг, пожалуйста прости меня!_

...и темнота... Осознание приходит не сразу.  
3 секунды  
Сара оборачивается на Мика и видит угасающее выражение лица. Лицо Мика мгновенно теряет злость и становится бледным. Они встречаются глазами. Мик видит ее опухшие, но пустые глаза. Сара видит нарастающий ужас в глазах напарника. 


	3. Глава 3

  
_**Can you hear а heaven cry?  
Tears of an angel.**_  
\----------

**Несколько дней спустя.**  
 **Миссия окончена.** Сэвидж убит. Мир спасен. Семья Рипа увы нет. Лорэл мертва. Часть команды расформирована.  
 _Что дальше?_  
Сара лежала в своей комнате, смотря в потолок. Прошло несколько дней с того дня, как она узнала что Лорэл была убита. Она всегда будет помнить этот момент, когда отец сказал ей об этом. За 18 часов до этого она потеряла близкого ей человека и не могла толком поговорить об этом ни с кем. Мик был крепким орешком. Он не подавал внешне своего состояния, но Сара точно знала что происходило у него внутри. Сара испытала это чувство дважды за один день. Вот только было еще то, чего она никому не смогла сказать. Было признание ... и поцелуй. Сара сама не понимала почему, но она не могла сказать об этом никому на корабле. Даже Кэндре. _Это было слишком больно._ Сказать вслух, значит признать свои чувства.  
После высадки с Вейврайдера она шла домой в надежде поговорить с сестрой о случившемся. Она знала, что Лорэл поймет ее.  
Но и этому не суждено было случиться.

\----------

Мик перебирал свою пушку уже в третий раз. Это было единственным, что его хоть немного успокаивало. Внутри бушевал вулкан. Хлеще обычного.

_\- Ты думаешь, ты какой то герой?? Это не так.. ты все тот же шкет, которого я когда-то спас в тюряге для малолеток._

Сейчас эти слова казались ему настоящим ядом. Если бы только он мог забрать их обратно и никогда не говорить. У них были разногласия, но они всегда были семьей. Мик всегда был внегласным старшим братом для Ленни и Лизы. Может он не всегда был для них идеальным, но он не давал никому их в обиду. Мик научил Ленни драться, учил его пить. Лизу он научил отшивать всяких мутных качков, что ухлестывали за ней постоянно. Он был старшим братом. И младшим тоже. Леонард всегда был мозгом их маленький банды. Он всегда следил, чтобы они были в безопасности и всегда ВСЕГДА говорил Мику пристегнуть ремень безопасности. _Как будто это было так важно!_ И даже когда Мик пошел темной дорогой, Леонард был тем самым старшим братом, который помешал ему сделать непоправимое. И даже в тот зловещий день он принял своё решение - пожертвовал собой ради семьи.  
\- Тупой сукин сын, зачем ты это сделал?

\----------

Сара не могла больше выносить этой тишины в своей комнате и резко встала с кровати. На Вейврайдере включен режим _Ночь_. Тишина звенит в ушах. Девушка шла по коридору в известном направлении мимо комнаты Рея. Она дошла до места назначения и остановилась. Дверь была закрыта. Команда решила пока не освобождать комнату Снарта, а оставить всё как есть до лучшего времени.  
\- Гидеон, открой дверь.  
\- Да, мисс Ланс.  
Дверь открылась, свет зажегся. Пусто. _Непривычно..._ Он любил находиться в своей комнате и делать что-то.. _что он вообще тут делал, когда был один?_.. Сара зашла внутрь. Тут всегда было прохладно. Он любил холод. _Разумеется, ведь он Капитан Холод._ Она слабо усмехнулась над своей штукой, представляя как бы он ухмыльнулся. Он всегда так делал.. ухмылялся над ее глуповатыми шутками. А она всегда ухмылялась в ответ. Этого больше не будет. _Больше никаких глупых шуточек... НИКОГДА !!_

  
_\- А что на счет твоих чувств?  
\- К тебе?_   


Воспоминания об этих маленьких перебранках накатывают постоянно. Сара помнила каждую из них и мысленно крутила их в своей голове по много раз. Воспоминания - теперь это всё, что от него осталось. Мик дал ей его кольцо, сказав, что оно должно принадлежать ей. Сара носила его сначала на пальце, но после победы над Сэвиджем, перевесила его на шею. Так она реже натыкалась взглядом на этот предмет, напоминающий о нем и в то же время, он всегда был с ней.. рядом с сердцем.. _Которое ты украл..._

Сара осмотрела комнату еще раз. На кровати лежал кейс. Там покоится его пушка. После инцидента с попыткой ограбить банк с каким-то левым парнем, Мик решил убрать холодомет подальше и никогда его не вынимать больше. _Это было слишком больно._  
Она села на кровать и открыла кейс. Пушка безмятежно покоилась в своём персональном гробу. Достанут ее отсюда нескоро. Место под очки же пустовало. Очки были на нем в тот момент. _Вот и пушка осталось без лучшего друга.. иронично._

Сара сама и не заметила как легла на кровать, зарывшись в подушки. Они все еще пахли им. Этим ментоловым ароматом.. Холодом.. Мягким холодом.  
Эту "ночь" она провела здесь. Снарт пришел к ней во сне. _Черт.. этот вор может проникнуть куда угодно.._

\- Не плачь, Сара.. - он вытирает слезинку с ее щеки... - Ты действительно думала, что я не украду его??.. 

**3 месяца спустя**  
На одной из миссий команда сталкивается с одним из древних Мастеров времени. Рип узнает о том, что Точку не возврата уничтожали ранее. Это делалось с целью обнуления вселенной, потому что за всю историю существования Мастеров времени, рано или поздно появлялись те, кто содрогал систему и рушил карточный домик времени. На этот случай была придумана система самоуничтожения. Им прошлось сломать всё и построить заново. Отставной командор был одним из тех, кто отстраивал Окулус во второй раз. Он провел много времени у истока реки времени, заглядывая в неё чаще, чем хотелось бы. Он рассказал Рипу как видел в реке мелькающие лица людей, которые никогда не кричали.. а только мелькали словно эхо...

**5 месяцев спустя**  
Рип отдавал команды. Гидеон рассчитывала. Команда выполняла. Все работало как часы.  
Рей научился контролировать свои позывы выдавать клише при каждом удобном случае. Джефферсон научился управляться с кораблем и его системами лучше Рипа. Штейн смог изучить технологии будущего на многие столетия вперед и был бесконечно счастлив этой возможности, не упуская случая выражать свой восторг. Мик стал более мягким и спокойным. После того как он рассказал Лизе о судьбе ее единственного брата, он решил для себя, что займет его место в этом. Навещал ее при любой возможности. Привозил разные штуки, которые Рип позволял ему тырить в других эпохах. Крылатые вернулись к команде, поняв, что это их призвание. Сара же отточила свои навыки боя до совершенства и уже скоро могла бы сразиться с Брюсом Ли. 

Жизнь начала налаживаться. 

Иногда они говорили о Капитане Холоде, воображая как бы он спланировал те или иные операции, как одергивал бы Рея за его очевидные комментарии. Мик рассказывал некоторые истории из их совместного прошлого. Однажды они даже видели его молодого в Чикаго, когда уголовники Рори и Снарт похищали микрочип, а команда Легенд на том же мероприятии похищали хозяина этих чипов. Иногда, во время таких посиделок, Рей замыкается в себе - его все еще гложет груз ответственности за всё, что произошло. Они пьют за Снарта и расходятся по комнатам. Сара вертит кольцо на пальце. Мик заливает боль еще одной бутылкой рома за своего Капитана. Рип молча проходит мимо комнаты Снарта, слегка улыбаясь на повороте...  
Никто из команды не подозревает, что славный капитан временного корабля уже давно вынашивает опаснейший план.

**8 месяце спустя**  
Рип собрал экстренное совещание на мостике сразу после своего прибытия.  
\- Команда, мы идем за Снартом.   
\- Что это значит, Рип? - Рей успел первым спросить, да и так, что остальные просто не смогли бы его перекричать.  
\- Простите, но я снова скрыл от вас некоторые детали нашей большой миссии. - Джекс и Штейн, недоумевая, переглянулись. - Только в этот раз не бей, пожалуйста - сказал он Саре, которая просто молча наблюдала за происходящим. Её выдержка профессионального убийцы спасала ее много раз. Внешне она была невозмутима, но внутри у нее бешено билось сердце от слов Хантера. _Идем за Снартом.. это могло значить только одно.._  
\- Ты серьезно? Мы можем его спасти? - Мик никогда в жизни так не оживлялся.  
\- Вполне. Я узнал от нашего нового друга о том, что некоторые погибшие в Точке не возврата, продолжали мелькать в разных временных зонах, как эхо. Я ничего не сказал, потому как не хотел давать ложную надежду даже самому себе. Я должен быть уверен. Гидеон потратила несколько месяцев на расчеты и теперь я могу сказать это: мы нашли его. Он застрял во временном потоке. Гидеон знает как его вытащить, но нам понадобятся способности Огненного Шторма, чтобы пробиться в брешь времени. Мистеру Палмеру придется поставить дополнительную защиту на свой костюм и нырнуть в поток. Мистер Рори и Мисс Ланс будут на выходе ловить нашего друга из потока. Картер и Кендра останутся на подхвате. Вопросы есть?  
3 секунды  
Убийца и Пироман обменялись понимающими взглядами. Мик вытащил свою пушку из кобуры:  
\- Показывай куда идти.


	4. Глава 4

  
**_Stop every clock,  
Stars are in shock,  
The river won't flow to the sea._**  
\----------

Реальность - страшная штука. Одно дело, когда ты мучаешь себя мечтами о чем-либо или о ком-либо и совсем другое, когда это действительно происходит. План Рипа был тщательно продуман и команды была настроена достичь конечной цели. Сара одевалась в своей комнате так, как будто каждая секунда стоила миллион долларов. Сама мысль о том, что они собираются сделать, растрясла всё ее самообладание и делала её нетерпеливее. Когда она была во всеоружии, она остановилась перед зеркалом и увидела свою собственную улыбку. _Боже, давненько не виделись, девочка!_ Внутри неё зарождалось то, чего не было там так давно - надежда. Она подошла к шкафу и вынула оттуда то, что понадобится очень и очень скоро - колоду карт. Канарейка улыбнулась двум своим мыслям: что скоро они снова будут играть в карты в ее комнате и что, если они будут в ее комнате, то уж точно не в карты будут играть.

\----------

\- Все готовы?  
Получив подтверждение от команды, Рип запустил установку и отдал приказ начинать операцию. Сара и Мик стояли напротив предполагаемого портала, который должен вот вот открыться. Мик ждал этого как ребенок рождество. Его лучший друг и брат вернется. Они снова станут великой троицей **Убийца, Пироман и Клептоман.** Это всегда звучало классно. Он посмотрел на Сару - она была взволнована не меньше. Неужели это действительно происходит?

В передатчике звучал голос Рипа. Он инструктировал Шторма и Атома. Сара слушала переговоры, затаив дыхание.  
\- Вижу его!! - Рей практически визжал, когда это говорил - Выталкиваю его на счет три. Приготовились! - Атом собирает всю свою силу в кулак... **раз!**... в глазах Рипа проносится мимолетный страх... **два!**.. Мик сильнее сжимает кулаки и челюсть.. **три!**.. Сердце Сары пропускает удар..  
Вспышка.. Светящийся круг.. Слепящий свет.. _Портал открылся!_ Сара и Мик еле удержались на ногах.   
Слишком светло. И холодно.  
Глаза слепит свет, но Саре удается разглядеть темное пятно в самом центре свечения. _О боже.._ Мик успевает надеть свои очки и делает резкое движение вперед.   
\- СНАРТ! - Мик протягивает руку и хватает парящую в свете фигуру.   
\- Вытаскивайте его, мистер Рори, скорее!! - Рип на пару с Гидеон следили по приборам за мощностью выброса энергии из трещины и уже успели оба поседеть от мысли о потенциальной угрозе, если что-то сейчас пойдет не так. По крайней мере Рип.  
Рори максимально аккуратно тянет на себя так знакомую куртку. Сара с полузакрытыми глазами помогает ему вытащить человека из тягучей массы. Сердце снова начинает отбивать бешеные ритмы. _Давно такого не было._ Рывок.. еще рывок. _Получилось!!_  
Как только Гидеон подтвердила, что Атом, Огненный Шторм и Капитан Холод благополучно покинули поток времени, команда совместными усилиями принялась закрывать брешь.   
Тем временем парочка осторожно укладывает, кажется, бездыханное тело своего напарника на пол.   
\- Джефферсон, подтверди закрытие! - раздавались крики Рипа в передатчике, но ни Мик ни Сара его уже не слушали. - Мистер Рори, мы направляемся к вам. Доложите обстановку!

Сара осторожно держала голову Леонарда, пока они укладывали его на пол. Он холодный.. _дышит ли?_ Она быстро снимает перчатки и пытается прощупать пульс на его ледяной коже, молясь почувствовать хотя бы слабое биение артерии. Пульс есть. Слабый, но есть. _Это уже хорошо._

\- Сара, Мик! Что у вас происходит?!!! - Рипа уже начинает накрывать паника. _Почему они не отвечают?._  
\- СНАРТ!!! - Сара перешла на крик, руками ощупывая его лицо. Канарейка ни на секунду не задумалась о том, какой уязвимой она сейчас выглядит. Перед ней лежит её лучший друг, её родственная душа, её любовь и не подает видимых признаков жизни. _Не смей умирать, гад! Ты обещал мне будущее!_

Мик беспомощно смотрит на происходящее, подсознательно понимая, что, возможно, они опоздали. Сара видимо не разделяет его опасений, так как рьяно пытается привести своего вора в чувства. 

\- СНАРТ, МАТЬ ТВОЮ! ОТКРОЙ ГЛАЗА! - Сара отвешивает такую звонкую пощечину, что даже Рип на другом конце передатчика нервно дернулся. А он ведь уже дважды получал от Канарейке по физиономии. Мик успел скривиться, тоже зная, как это больно, но тут Снарт пошевелился и открыл глаза. Мик сидит в легком изумлении, боясь пошевелиться и испортить всю картину. _Облегчение.. Он живой..._ Сара вцепилась руками в его куртку, боясь отпустить, будто он может растаять прямо здесь... _или уйдет .. как она тогда, когда последний раз цеплялась за него и на цыпочках прижималась к нему.. в тот последний раз.._ Слез уже не сдерживал никто.

\- Леонард, ты слышишь меня??.. Он быстро моргает, как будто пытается сфокусироваться на чем-то. Сара снова дотрагивается до его лица рукой. Он становится теплее и кожа немного розовеет. Сара поднимает глаза на Мика. Тот уже постепенно расплывается в глупой улыбке.

\- Да вы уже ответите, что там у вас? Он живой? - кажется даже уже Гидеон начинают дергаться микросхемы из-за приказного тона Рипа, который итак нёсся на всех парах в сторону троицы.

\- Он в порядке.. дезориентирован, но видимо в порядке. - Мик поднялся с колена и отошел в сторону, попутно пытаясь обрисовать команде обстановку.  
Снарт мучительно кривит лицо.. _Похоже с ударом она постаралась на славу._ Безумные тренировки дали о себе знать. И да, это первый раз, когда она действительно ему вмазала. _Нашла повод таки.._  
\- Леонард, хей, ты живой - то ли вопрос, то ли утверждение.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что несгибаемая выпускница Лиги Убийц снова будет рыдать как школьница? Только в этот раз это были не слезы разбитого человека, а слезы того, кто собрал себя воедино и заставил своё сердце снова биться.  
\- Что я пропустил? - _этот голос... это беспечная манера шутить всегда и везде.. даже в самой невеселой ситуации_. - Надеюсь меня никто не целовал? - Как же она по этому скучала. Но теперь не будет. Никогда. Теперь она будет целовать его когда пожелает и никому не позволит отнять это.  
\- Сейчас мы это исправим - было последнее, что она успела сказать прежде чем сократить расстояние между их лицами и коснуться его губ своими. Это был второй поцелуй. Но в то же время, он был первый. _Первый из многих. -_ пообещала она себе.

\- Да успокойся ты уже, Рип. Говорю как есть: Леонард Снарт лежит на полу, живой, дышит, двигается, шутит, рядом с ним его Сара Лэнс плачет, смеется, целует его в засос и всё хорошо. Всё будет хорошо.

Синхронности одновременного выдоха всех члена команды может позавидовать Олимпийская сборная по плаванию.

\----------

Следующие несколько дней были весьма насыщенными. Такими насыщенными и оживленными они не были.. пожалуй никогда.  
Леонарду пришлось провести пару дней в медотсеке, пока Гидеон закончила свои обследования и уколы. Всё это время они рассказывали ему всё, что только могли. _Скучали же._ Рей донимал Снарта бесконечным потоком чуши, от которой Леонард уже подумывал, что он всё таки попал в Ад. Рей был как ребенок, он не мог нарадоваться на всё это. Даже Джефферсон оказался более тактичным и просто периодически сидел рядом и рассказывал что-то про свою маму. Штейн пытался выведать у Леонарда хоть какие то воспоминания о реке времени. Но а что он мог сказать? Для него прошло всего несколько секунд от взрыва до пробуждения в другом времени. Снарт очень удивился, когда узнал, что его не было аж 8 месяцев и всё это время по нему действительно скучали. Но еще больше он удивился, когда Рип пришел впервые с ним увидеться и буквально напрыгнул на Леонарда, заключив его в объятия до хруста костей. _Ладно.. на такие нежности точно не рассчитывал.. По крайней мере не с ним.._ Мик и Сара все это время витали рядом как орлы, не выпуская своего друга из виду.  
Когда наконец Гидеон разрешила Снарту покинуть медблок, Мик попросил его задержаться.  
\- Я рад, что ты вернулся, босс. - _Никаких сопливых сантиментов. Как обычно...._  
\- И я рад вернуться, напарник.

Леонард дошел до своей комнаты и открыл дверь. Всё было ровно так, как он оставил, когда они прибыли в Точку не возврата. Он помнил, что оставил Сникерс образца 2166 года в тумбочке, рассчитывая съесть его по возвращении. Сейчас это уже не кажется разумной идеей - _Вот только не хватает умереть от отравления. Неловко то как будет._  
На кровати лежал его кейс. А внутри его верная пушка. _Боже, ты наверное так скучала по мне, дорогая? Потому что я точно скучал._ Леонард улыбнулся своим же мыслям, поглаживая оружие.  
Но сейчас есть дело по-важнее.

\----------

Не нужно было гадать, что он придет к ней сам. И он пришел. Сара слышала как он приближается к её каюте. _Самое время._ \- подумала Сара. Легко и бесшумно она спряталась около входа за дверцу. _Пусть немного поищет._

Он зашел в "пустую" комнату и первое, что он увидел, была колода карт на столе.

_\- Не в настроении._

_Даже интересно, сколько раз она пожалела об этих словах?.._ Он не успел додумать ответ самому себе как за спиной закрылась дверь и Снарт резко обернулся. Сара стояла около двери, явно специально запрятавшись там, и выжидающе смотрела ему в глаза.  
\- Что, снова не в настроении? - язвительно спросил он.  
Не сводя взгляда, она приблизилась к Леонарду как кошка - быстро и решительно. Тишину комнаты нарушил звук неожиданно прилетевшей пощечины. Теперь уже по левой щеке.  
\- Не смей так больше делать! Никогда! Ты понял меня??? 8 месяцев, Снарт.. 8 гребанных месяцев я думала, что ты мертв! Для тебя это была секунда, а для меня это была бесконечность. Для всех нас. Мы все страдали. Твой лучший друг страдал. Твоя сестра. Я знаю что ты хотел сделать и почему... я понимаю.. но, даже если ты этого не понимаешь, ты любим и тебя ждут дома. Ты больше не один. Теперь мы семья. И только попробуй еще раз умереть! Потому что тогда я тебя у... - договорить она не успела, так как Снарт уже накрыл её губы своими и прижал к внутренней стороне двери. Гнев, _или что там было у Сары 3 секунды назад_ , растворился в этом поцелуе. Здесь было всё: бабочки, фейерверки, аплодисменты. Она обвила руками его шею и углубила поцелуй. _Так хорошо.. пусть это не кончается._

Минуту спустя им пришлось притормозить ибо воздуха в легких уже не хватало. 

\- Знаешь, что самое забавное, убийца? Мне пришлось стать легендой, чтобы украсть твой поцелуй!  
\- Нет, сладкий.. самое забавное, что это я украла тебя !... Ну и кто из нас чертовски хороший вор теперь?


	5. Chapter 5

  
**_I won't let you fly,  
I won't say goodbye,  
I won't let you slip away from me!_**  
\----------

Сара открыла глаза. Она лежала в своей комнате на кровати. Рядом, уткнувшись в ее шею, лежал Снарт. Его рука покоилась на ее бедре. Сумасшедшая была ночка. Они долго не могли насладиться своим уединением. Наслаждались так долго и громко, что остальная часть команды, не сговариваясь, решила поселиться на ночь в гостинице.

**Осталось сделать последнее.**

Сара почти бесшумно сползла с кровати. Вещи были раскиданы по всей каюте. Немудрено, учитывая, что они не сильно заботились о складывании их ровно, пока срывали их с себя. Она нашла свитер Леонарда и надела его на себя. Поиск нужного предмета был недолгим - _этот человек всегда носит свои любимые игрушки с собой_ , так что очки были найдены в кармане куртки.  
На цыпочках тренированная выпускница Лиги пробежала по коридору до комнаты Снарта. Теперь эта комната снова будет его. _Или их._  
Гидеон молча открывает дверь и Сара проскальзывает внутрь. Невольно вспоминая свой прошлый раз здесь, она осмотрела комнату. Всё было ровно также, как тогда.. только чуть-чуть по другому. На кровати по прежнему лежал кейс, но на этот раз он был приоткрыт. _Он просто не мог не проведать старую подругу_. Канарейка улыбнулась. _Он любит свои игрушки. Как ребенок._   
Сара подошла к кровати вплотную и открыла кейс. Пушка спокойно лежала на своем месте, одиноко ожидая момента своей необходимости хозяину.   
\- Теперь и ты получила назад своего напарника. Не шалите тут. - сказала Сара, положив защитные очки Капитана Холода на их законное место и закрыв кейс.

\----------

Снарт приоткрыл глаза, когда почувствовал прикосновение слегка прохладной кожи девушки, которая, очевидно, только что залезла в постель.  
\- Проблемы со сном? - протянул Леонард с его характерной ухмылкой, пока Сара устраивалась рядом.  
\- Нет. Просто вернула кое-что на место. - промурчала девушка, заползая в объятия своего любовника. - Теперь точно всё на своих местах.  
\- Люблю тебя, убийца.  
3 секунды  
\- И я люблю тебя, воришка. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну вот и вся история.


End file.
